HighSchoolOfTheDead  The 2 Travelers
by AnimeLoverZX
Summary: HI guys Heres A Story I made
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

High School Of The Dead ( My friends And my creations )

Fist day In the morning Hisashi ( Me ) invited Hank ( my friend )  
>to my house because I have invented something interesting !<p>

Ding Dong! ( someone is at the door )  
>Hikashi: Oh Hi Hank !<br>Hank: Hi so what you want me to see that you invent ?  
>Hikashi: oh Thats right ! Come in !<br>Hank: thanks =)  
>Hikashi: oh here is the thing That I invented its called " Remote Teleporter "<br>hank: whats great about that ?  
>Hikashi: ok I will tell you !<br>This makes you teleport to another dimention that you want just search your Movie and You will be transported there! ins't that great!  
>hank: how's that great ?<br>Hikashi: oh I almost forgot to tell you the definition of this.  
>this has a Cheat to use in the Movie , Clothes,weapons,items,Date, Surviving age, face and more more things and the characters will see you is that great hank: yeah so lets go there !<br>Hikashi: sure Hank: so how this works ?  
>Hikashi: wait ! I pick "High School Of The Dead"<br>hank: sure ( cheating for something and clothes, item, weapons )  
>Hikashi: ok lets go !<br>hank: ok !

( the two transported to a movie in High school of the dead )

Hank: so Here We are !  
>Hikashi: yeah I think I saw a Zombie there In this movie all of them are infested with Zombies we have weapons so we need to use it Hank: ok ( after 3 Days in killing a zombie )<br>Hank: so where are we hisashi: We need to go forward ( someone is talking )  
>Hank: Did you heard that ?<br>Hikashi: yeah I think we need to go there hank: ok !  
>( they follow the voice )<br>Hank: Hi !  
>Hirano : Hi ?<br>Rei: Hi Takagi: Hey are you infected ?  
>shizuka: yeah If you are I think We need to kill you two !<br>Alice: ?  
>Hank: no where not we are traveling for 3 days saeko: ( oh I guess they will not survive there )<p>

Hank: I guess we didn't meet yet !  
>Oh I am Hank =)<br>All Of them : Hi ! =D Takashi: hi and who are you ?  
>Hisashi: I am Hisashi and you are ?<br>Hikashi: takashi. nice to meet you =D saeko: ( I think I like that Guy but still I don't know his name ? )  
>Hikashi: rei,Takagi,alice,shizuka and Hirano this is hisashi All of them except Saeko: Hi hisashi: I guess me and Hank need to get going takagi: what! your not going to join us hank: we like too !<br>Hisashi: hey hank I have to say to you !  
>hank: what is it?<br>Hikashi: If you want to join them go Its ok But I won't join hank: why ?  
>Hikashi: I just don't like hank: ok Hank: oh Takagi,rei, takashi,hirano and shizuka I will join but hisashi won't All of them: why ?<br>Hank: I don't know

While they are talking

alice: I know why you won't like to join hisashi: eh ?  
>alice: you like saeko right ?<br>Hikashi: yeah But don't tell them especially saeko alice: ok I won't tell Hisashi: I will trust you alice so see ya I need to go Alice: why =(  
>Hikashi: don't worry you will see me Again just tell me what is going on and I will help you just tell them and remember and you too remember this If you need any help I will be there Alice: ok hank: ok bye Hisashi !<br>All of them: bye !  
>Hisashi: ( waving his hand )<br>Zombies 50 Of them !  
>takagi: They are plenty takashi: yeah I think We cannot kill them all rei: I think We shall run away Hisashi: you should saeko: why ?<br>hisashi: I will handle this saeko: how they are 50 your only one hisashi: but I have this broad sword Saeko: I hope will meet again hisashi:We will right Alice Alice: yeah

Hikashi Kill 2 Zombies In one strick they are all amazzed after they saw it they run away so they don't know what happened

Hikashi: Sigh* I think there gone I hope they are ok especially Hank and Saeko

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 High School Of The Dead - the 2 travelers

hank:hey guys we need to go to the right takagi: ok takashi: yeah hank: there are 40 Zombies !  
>takashi: we can handle this saeko: ( I hope you will fulfill your promise hikashi)<p>

takashi swing his bat and kill 1 to 10 and saeko 2 to 15 , takagi 1 to 5 and rei 1 to 10

(there at the house)  
>hank: I am very tired =(<br>takashi: me too rei: I guess we need to take a rest here shizuka: yeah * so your here *  
>hank: I know that voice takashi rei and saeko: who ?<br>Hikashi: Me saeko: ( so you survive )  
>alice : hisashi =D Hikashi: hi alice !<br>alice: =D

hank and saeko talking to each other saeko: how did he survive?  
>hank: I don't know I didn't know that he is good at this stuff saeko: really hank: yeah His kinda a weird guy saeko: can you tell me about him ?<br>hank: I don't know him alot saeko: ok hank: ask him !  
>saeko: what !<br>hank: If you want to know him ask him saeko: um alice !  
>alice: yes?<br>saeko: can you give me a favor please alice: what is it ?  
>saeko: can you ask him and tell him about his self alice: ok<p>

alice are talking to hikashi ...

saeko: so what happened? what did he tell you ?  
>alice: I don't understand what he is saying ?<br>saeko : ok =(  
>alice: try to talk to him saeko: I cant alice: why?<br>saeko: I need to talk to him somewhere were alone alice: ok ?

hikashi: I need to go now I have no much time I need to travel takashi: why ?  
>hikashi: thats a secret but don't worry I we will meet again takashi: ok bye!<br>rei: bye!  
>shizuka: bye !<br>alice: bye !  
>hank: bye ! takagi: bye !<br>saeko: wait!

hikashi dissapear like thin air but when He got of he said to saeko that He will always be there with her

to be continued


	3. Chapter 3

High school of the dead

chapter 3

After they rest in the house they try to get out of the house but unfortunately they are trap with the zombies so they need to find a way to get out the house

Hirano: there is no way out of this house takashi: yeah, but how could we escape there is no use ?  
>takagi: maybe if we create a barrier or a lance we should get away safely ?<br>rei: that maybe great!  
>saeko: but If we create a barrier what things we need to make it and it should be big and 2 of it so at the back and front takagi: yeah thats the problem what should we need to create a barrier or lance?<br>hirano: hey takagi takagi: shut up you fat head I am thinking !  
>hirano: takagi!<br>takagi: what !  
>hirano: look, we can create a lance using that Mop and that table to barricade us takagi: ...<br>hirano: so lets start creating it then rei: yeah takagi: I think so? sure.  
>saeko: I am good with your plan takashi: nice thinking Hirano shizuka: yeah!<br>alice: ?

after creating a Lance and a Barrier they charge the zombies with no mercy but suddenly they are trap in the middle

takagi: oh great were surrounded hirano: yea yea I know that !  
>takashi: so what will we do know ?<br>saeko: we need to fight takashi: prepare guys we need to fight hirano: sure ( he he he )  
>hank: bring it on!<br>after 1 hour later !

hirano: they are to many and We need to keep alice and Zeke to the safest area takashi: we cannot hold these things longer hank: Me they are to many we cannot kill them all and we are almost out of ammo takagi: we need to go to the left side of the street there we are safe takashi: ok

when they got to the left side they are cornered !

hirano:what will we do now?  
>Takagi: I don't know we need to keep fighting hank: wheir almost out of ammo takashi: me too I am almost out of ammo takagi: we have no chance we need to fight or we will die hank: ok then lets fight guys saeko: yeah takagi: sure takashi: I'm with you rei: me too hirano: I am with you also<p>

To be continued


End file.
